The present invention relates to a mini transformer with improved insulation feature.
There is trend to minimize the size of a product in modern days. This is true particularly to electrical/electronic products. A conventional mini transformer commercially available for fulfilling such needs is shown in FIG. 1. The mini transformer comprises a coil 10, a core 11, and a plurality of pins 14 and 15 with one ends embedded in a plurality of plastic pegs 12 at primary winding and a plurality of plastic pegs 13 at secondary winding respectively. Plastic pegs 12 and 13 are provided at the bottom of core 11. A plurality of conductors 101 are electrically connected between pins 14 and coil 10, while a plurality of conductors 102 are electrically connected between pins 15 and coil 10 wherein conductors 101 and 102 are soldered to coil 10. One can connect a desired electrical device between a conductor 101 and a conductor 102 when using the transformer. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the present invention is concerned for the reason of poor insulation caused by its mini size.
A mini transformer aimed at eliminating above problem is shown in FIG. 2. The improvement is that an elongate groove 121 is provided across the upper portions of plastic pegs at either side. These grooves 121 can increase the electrical paths from pins 14 and 15 to core 11 respectively, resulting in an increase of insulation. But this design suffered from a drawback, i.e., a structural destruction of the pins 14 and 15. Further, the increase of insulation is limited. To the worse, neither of above designs complies with insulation regulations. Thus improvement still exists.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mini transformer mounted in an electrical device comprising a coil, a core, and a plurality of pins with one ends embedded in a plurality of plastic pegs at primary winding and a plurality of plastic pegs at secondary winding respectively. Plastic pegs are provided at the bottom of core. Conductors are electrically connected between pins and coil by soldering. Insulated flanges are provided on both sides of core at the junctions between plastic pegs and core. This can increase the electrical paths from pins to core without damaging the structures of plastic pegs. Also, it does not increase the height of transformer. Further, the total width of this mini transformer after the increase of the extended widths of insulated flanges is still within the allowable range of the original mini transformer. Thus no modification to the corresponding electrical device is required. Most importantly, it complies with insulation regulations.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.